


承花 去看魁地奇

by Pigtee



Series: Pigtee's HPparo about JoJo [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, jk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigtee/pseuds/Pigtee
Summary: *hp设。*格兰芬多承×拉文克劳花，七年级。*谁知道他们谈没谈恋爱，多半是谈了。*承太郎ooc，努力按照个人的理解来写了。*根本没有魁地奇描写。
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki & Kujo Jotaro, Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro
Series: Pigtee's HPparo about JoJo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692121
Kudos: 7





	承花 去看魁地奇

**Author's Note:**

> *hp设。  
> *格兰芬多承×拉文克劳花，七年级。  
> *谁知道他们谈没谈恋爱，多半是谈了。  
> *承太郎ooc，努力按照个人的理解来写了。  
> *根本没有魁地奇描写。

承太郎在等花京院下课，他们打算一起去看魁地奇比赛。

他们的课表差不多，虽然很多时候都不能一起上，但是承太郎下课了花京院也下课了，他们至少能在大厅隔着斯莱特林的长桌对望一眼，然后掐准了时间一起离开大厅，去黑湖边走走。承太郎会给花京院讲讲他知道的霍格沃茨的故事，多数是小道消息，都是小时候荷莉给他讲的；有时候承太郎也讲讲黑湖里的章鱼大王，还有人鱼和格林迪洛，三年级的时候他曾经闯进斯莱特林的公共休息室就为了看人鱼。

但是花京院比承太郎多选了占卜课。通常学生都只会从五门课里选两门，但是花京院选了四门。因此承太郎不得不在下课铃响起前留在格兰芬多的公共休息室里——他是不会跑到占卜课教室的门口去等的。先不说占卜课教室在北塔顶楼，要爬一二三四圈楼梯再爬一二三四五圈楼梯，爬到顶之后也只能等在地板门的下方；那里没有椅子也没有地毯，到处都落了灰还有蜘蛛爬来爬去。承太郎不喜欢让自己的袍子沾上灰。他只去过一次，在那里见到了家里的常客阿布德尔先生，直到这时他才知道原来阿布德尔先生就是他的占卜课教授。

最终承太郎决定去大厅。平时大厅就用来自习，这个时候就不分学院可以随便坐，因此很多人就趁这个时候聊聊天抄抄作业谈谈恋爱。承太郎还是在格兰芬多的长桌挑一个位置坐下来，一页一页翻《你不知道的神奇动物（随身版）》。

他把随身书从头翻到尾，读了两遍以前从来不读的序言和引言，又读了好几遍《关于作者》和《致敬纽特·斯卡曼》。这时候斯卡曼先生几乎已经是他的偶像了。

承太郎合上书，问旁边的同学要（抢）了一张羊皮纸，开始写自己的人生规划。他可以先去动物所，就像斯卡曼一样，在那里呆上几年学些东西。承太郎本想先去旅行，环球的那种；如果可以的话，最好和花京院一起去，可是花京院说要回日本上麻瓜的大学。乔瑟夫说过想让承太郎到霍格沃茨任教，他们现在的神奇生物课教授已经快要拉不动马了——那也没关系，旅行什么时候都可以去——在任教期间可以做一些实验，写几篇论文。霍格沃茨的教授课表很满，但是至少还有周末可以去霍格莫德喝一杯啤酒。

到下课铃响起来的时候，承太郎已经把自己的前半生安排好了，但是不够尽意。他发觉人生规划没法一个人做，剔除了花京院之后的未来怎么看都缺了点什么。

最后承太郎向旁边的同学道谢（“谢谢你的羊皮纸”），并把他的人生规划随便塞进书里就前往拉文克劳休息室门口。他和花京院约好在那里碰头，然后一起去看斯莱特林对赫奇帕奇的比赛。花京院是拉文克劳的队长和找球手，通常只有承太郎看花京院，而一起看比赛的机会很少，因此这很重要。

占卜课的教室非常远，承太郎等了足足有十分钟才见到有下课的学生。期间拉文克劳的石像提问了不下十次，都被承太郎无视了；也有三次被正要出门的拉文克劳提醒“不能只靠别人来回答问题，也要尝试着自己动脑”，也都被承太郎无视了。最后他终于从下课的拉文克劳学生当中看到那一头显眼的红发，不由得心里一跳——该死，是一个韦斯莱*混在里面了。但是很显然花京院典明的姓不是韦斯莱，承太郎只好继续等。

又过了好几分钟，承太郎也没有找到那个一头红发的、总是会抱着好几本厚课本的、总是和他的魁地奇队友走在一起嘻嘻哈哈的花京院。来来往往的人全都抱着厚课本，和同伴一起嘻嘻哈哈；承太郎看花了眼，为了不让自己显得尴尬，他一页一页快速翻书，在一分钟内翻完了半本，什么也没读进去。承太郎想，过会儿要好好埋怨一下花京院，害他像个蠢货一样等这么久。他希望花京院能自觉一点，为自己的迟到请他喝点什么。

花京院是一路跑过来的，还抱着他的厚课本和一叠乱七八糟的羊皮纸，有些长的头发和标志性的樱桃耳坠也缠到一起了。他大喘着气：“问了点题。久等了吧，抱歉。”

承太郎咂嘴，把随身书塞进袍子里，同时决定原谅他：“快去放书，我在这儿等你。”

于是花京院又急冲冲跑进拉文克劳塔楼，隔了一会儿又跑下来。这时候他身上没有一处是安静的，他的头发高兴的四处乱翘，樱桃挂在耳朵上不停地前后晃动。花京院的眼睛闪闪发亮，他期待地说：“我们走吧。”

“走吧。”承太郎说。他悄悄挥了挥魔杖，理顺了花京院的头发。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *韦斯莱：韦斯莱家代代都在霍格沃茨上学，代代都在格兰芬多。这个韦斯莱不是原著中的任何一个韦斯莱，但是我感觉既然在霍格沃茨上学不认识一个韦斯莱挺可惜的（？），所以塞了个韦斯莱。


End file.
